pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style)
Looney 1717-2206's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Bill - Charles Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Iago (Aladdin) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Eden (Aladdin) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Reptar (Rugrats) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style) - Lola Bunny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style) - Lola Loud We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style) - Iago My Bad *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney 1717-2206 Style) - Transcripts Transcripts Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Joy The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Iago.jpg|Iago as Anger Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Bing Bong Category:Looney 1717-2206 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG